In related copending application Ser. No. 99,069, filed Sept. 21, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,063, small pad means having integrally formed upstanding projections was disclosed as being suitably attached as a pre-market item to the face of an automobile carpet during its manufacture for purposes of cooperating in intermeshing relationship with an overlying car mat having downwardly extending projections so as to prevent shifting of the car mat relative to the underlying carpet and ensure maintenance of the car mat in its desired placed relationship overlying the automobile carpet. In the present invention, modification of the small pad means so that the pad means can be releasably secured to an automobile carpet has permitted the pad means to be supplied together with a car mat as an after-market feature directed to the wholesale and retail market selling new or replacement parts.
However, although the car mats and pad means are separate pieces, they are associated together in use and both should be shipped and displayed within the retail market as a unified package to prevent subsequent separation and possible loss of either the car mats or pad means. Also, not only is it customary to package pairs of mats corresponding to the driver's and passanger's sides of an automobile, but the pair of mats should be displayed so that consumers readily can determine whether the mats are adaptable in color and design to a chosen automobile interior. Thus, the mats must be packaged where any fibrous body portion can be inspected readily by a consumer. In addition, a consumer must readily determine that the car mats are purchased in association with pad means.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide for the retail and wholesale market a package of a pair of car mats, and pad means associated with the car mats for aiding in maintaining the car mats in a desired placed relationship when positioned on the carpet of an automobile, and wherein the car mats and pad means are packaged together to prevent separation from each other.
It is another object of this invention to provide for the retail and wholesale market a package of a pair of car mats, and pad means associated with the car mats for aiding in maintaining the car mats in a desired placed relationship when positioned on the carpet of an automobile, and wherein the car mats and pad means are packaged together so that during display of the package, the fibrous body portion of the car mats can be readily inspected by a consumer.
It is still another object of this invention to provide for the retail and wholesale market a package of a pair of car mats, and means associated with the car mats for aiding in maintaining the car mats in a desired placed relationship when positioned on the carpet of an automobile, and wherein the car mats and pad means are packaged together so that a consumer can readily determine that the car mats are purchased in association with the pad means.